1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium air battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery has been known to include an anode capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions, a cathode having oxygen as a cathode active material and a porous carbon material, and an electrolyte disposed between the cathode and the anode.
The lithium air battery uses lithium as an anode, so it is not necessary to store air as a cathode active material within the lithium air battery, thus enabling its high capacity. The theoretical energy density per unit weight of the lithium air battery is very high, for example 3,500 watt hours per kilogram (Wh/kg) or higher. The energy density of the lithium air battery is about 10 times higher than that of a lithium ion battery.
However, when a small amount of electrolyte is used to improve permeability of oxygen used as a cathode active material, it is difficult to form a boundary that contacts with air due to the hydrophilic property of the electrolyte and the hydrophobic properties of a porous carbon material included in the cathode, thus lowering the charge/discharge capacity, charge/discharge efficiency, and discharge voltage of a cathode of a lithium air battery. Accordingly, it is desired that a boundary of the electrolyte, and the porous carbon material included in the cathode and oxygen be expanded so that the charge/discharge capacity, charge/discharge efficiency, and discharge voltage of the cathode of the lithium air battery can be improved. Thus, there remains a need in a lithium air battery with improved charge/discharge capacity, charge/discharge efficiency, and discharge voltage of a cathode.